doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Map04: Lava Moss (Prodoomer)
Lava Moss is notorious for its cheap pitfall deaths. The moss mats have thinner areas that the player must jump over to avoid a lava bath. It's possible to discern them from the automap, or by using Fireball to probe the ground for holes. When the level begins, there is a swarm of enemies hiding behind the trees in ambush, which many players find difficult to contend with. However, it's possible to turn the tables using a stealth approach. Use the Crossbow to pick off as many of them as possible can without alerting the others, and punch out the pinkies and weaker zombies. As of Prodoomer v3 most abilities are no longer silent, and will alert enemies just like any noisy weapon. Average Payout: 1,100 credits Secrets 1. By the western door in the first lava pit area, look behind the wall to the north for a platform and jump over to it. A couple of enemies guard some ammo. 2. Just before opening the door leading to the area with the two imps guarding a row of teleporters before the exit, check the wall on the right for a misaligned texture. A hidden door leads to a walkway that connects to the secret area that was visible from the level's starting point. 3. After opening the door leading to the large final area, search to the right of the stairs and look down. Drop down underneath the moss platform to a ledge with a teleporter that leads to a secret item room. Rings 06 In the large northeastern chamber, the large stone structure in the center has another ring on top. This one is tricky because it's necessary to jump through one of the moss gaps in the ceiling, which are directly above the pitfall gaps in the floor. A good location to attempt the jump is in the southwest where the moss mats form a corner. Collect the ring and drop back down the same way. 07 On the north wall of the same chamber, and behind a segment of stone wall, is an alcove that overlooks a long drop into a lava pit. Look up for an opening that requires a rocket jump to reach. A teleporter leads to a cache with some money, which also overlooks the oblong lava pit. Carefully jump down to the ledge to collect the ring. The back wall will open up to provide a way out. 08 At the very end before the exit switch, check the automap and look for the floral pattern in the northeast corner that has a hidden area behind it. To reach it, look on for two circular moss mats. Either strafe-run and jump, or rocket jump, to get across the gaps and reach the moss walkway. Rocket jump to get the ring. The only way out is to backtrack across the moss mats. Speedrun To get the achievement MO4R F4ST3R it's necessary to use some shortcuts. The lava pit with Ring 07 can actually be straferun jumped over with Turbo, and then using wall jump to get the rest of the way, but it's very tricky to time right. The return trip over the same lava pit can be made easier by wall jumping up to the teleporter used to reach Ring 07, and then straferun jumping the rest of the way. The yellow key can be acquired early by rocket or wall jumping onto the walls of its enclosure (be warned the moss walls can't be used to wall jump) and carefully dropping through a gap in the moss between the pillars, but the same maneuver is required to escape. Use area effect attacks to wipe out the zombies in the balance beam area, but be patient as not to fall. In the final cavern, take a shortcut to the exit by Turbo double jumping to a moss platform, then again to the exit. Category:MAP04